


One Knight Stand

by padawanjinx



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanjinx/pseuds/padawanjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fic that deals with Obi-Wan after Anakin turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Knight Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 12-02-00, 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm just playing with 'em. Don't think about suing me, cause if you come near my sci-fi collection, I'll hunt you down like a dog.  
> / denotes Obi-Wan's thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan gazed down at the bright blue eyes that studied him so intently. In his arms held the Jedi legacy. The son of his former apprentice. Obi-Wan closed his eyes at the memory, the emotions still raw and tearing at his heart. 

No. He wouldn't succumb to those emotions. Anakin was gone. Lost forever and totally unaware of his child. He could not, 'would' not know of Luke's existence until the time was right. There was so much that Luke needed to learn before he faced down his father and the emperor. 

The little bundle in his arms was the only hope to restore the Republic to what it once was, and bring order back into the chaos that has reigned since the emperor came into power. 

Luke yawned, allowing his eyelids to slowly close. Obi-Wan could only stare at the tiny wonder in his arms. He would make a great Jedi one day, the force was strong with him. Luke was blessed with his fathers midi-chlorian count. 

/Blessed./ 

/Blessed or cursed?/ 

Obi-Wan shook his head in dismay and looked up to see Beru Lars smiling kindly upon him. He nodded and handed the bundle over to the surrogate mother and rose to leave. 

"Ben, there is something we need to discuss." Owen said, standing next to his brother. 

Obi-Wan flinched inwardly at the name, but realized he'd have to get used to it sooner or later. "What is it Owen?" 

"I know this will hurt you, but I have to do it. For me and Beru, but for mostly Luke's sake. I don't want you to come here again. When you leave, I don't want you to look back. Luke is not to know of you, the Jedi, or his heritage. Do you understand?" Owen asked, wanting to say everything delicately. 

Obi-Wan only nodded, pulling his hood over his face, slightly concealing his features. "I understand. But know this, he is force-sensitive and will be curious about his past. You must tell him the truth." 

"I will not tell him about the Jedi or that his father is the Sith Lord that makes the galaxy cringe and destroys worlds with a single word." Owen said. 

"The truth is so varied. You can tell him from YOUR point of view. Tell him what he needs to hear, but don't lie to him." Obi-Wan warned. 

"He will not know who his father is, or what role he played in wiping out your 'kind'." Owen didn't mean for it to sound harsh, but he knew he overstepped the line when he seen Obi-Wan visibly flinch. 

Obi-Wan merely nodded and headed out into the night, a single tear slowly falling down his cheek. 

/'His kind'. Did Owen know how painful it was to remember all your friends and family? Did he know of the nightmares that plagued my dreams every night? To see the people you love slaughtered in front of your eyes. You, powerless to stop it./ 

Obi-Wan reached his hovel in the distance from the Lars home, turning with his back to the evening sun. His highlighted features adorned the sand dune, keeping a vigil over the farm in the distance. The wind picked up and swept his robes around him, swirling and contorting in the unforgiving currents. 

Obi-Wan sighed, allowing the unshed tears their release. They streaked their way down the worn face, outlining once soft, smooth features. The years of strain and constant running for his life had taken its toll on the aging Jedi. Sadness dominated his features now. 

/I will keep my distance brother, but I will ALWAYS be looking back. I will see Luke fulfill his destiny and bring balance to the force. I may have failed his father, but I WILL NOT fail him. I vow my life on it./ 

Obi-Wan wiped away the tears that were still running down his cheeks and slowly walked back to his new home. As long as he was alive to teach Luke the way of the force and of the Jedi, there was still hope. He would see his fallen apprentice's son destroy all the pain and suffering caused by a madman. Now the only thing left to do was to wait. Wait and watch as the child grows into a strong young man. 

Obi-Wan remained in the distance, knowing that one day Luke will find his way to him, and his training will begin. Someone had to start the chain reaction that would bring about the end of the Emperor's reign. No one else was going to do it, only the one willing to sacrifice everything. 

The only Knight left to stand.


End file.
